A data center is a specialized facility that provides data serving and backup as well as other network-based services for subscribers and other entities. A data center in its most simple form may consist of a single facility that hosts all of the infrastructure equipment, such as networking and storage systems, servers, redundant power supplies, and environmental controls.
More sophisticated data centers may be provisioned for geographically dispersed organizations using subscriber support equipment located in various physical hosting facilities (sites). As a result, techniques have been developed to interconnect two more physical data centers to form a single, logical data center. One example layer two (L2) interconnect is an Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) interconnect through an intermediate network coupling multiple physical data centers.